So Much More
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: *Contains Spoilers for Season 3!* What if Felicity didn't go to Ray Palmer after they buried Sara? What if she went to her cousin and her boyfriend instead? One-shot


**A/N: If you have not seen the second episode of Arrow, there is a slight spoiler alert if you read further. I'm also planning on doing a one-shot from the trailer for the next episode, I' hoping to have that up some time tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you guys think! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of these characters. They belong to their respective creators.**

**So Much More**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're just gonna spend your life hiding down here. In the cave, waiting to die? I'm sorry, I'm not gonna wait with you. Because if there's one thing that today has taught me is that life is precious. And I want <em>_**so much more**__ in mine than __**this**__."_

Felicity, S3E2: Sara

* * *

><p>Felicity couldn't be there anymore. But no matter where she went in the city, everything would remind her of Oliver and of what they do. And as much as she loved working in the IT Department, Felicity will <em><strong>not<strong>_ be groveling to Ray Palmer, even if it was _**he**_ who was groveling to have her work for him. So, Felicity decided to take up her cousin's boyfriend offer–for the past ten years or so. She loved her cousin and her super smart, super rich, and super hero boyfriend, Felicity liked to achieve what she can in her life on her own.

Not only was she trying to prove for herself and her mother, but for the father who thought she wasn't good enough to stay and raise. Well, after Sara's death, it seemed as good as any to take some time away from it _**all**_. So, after they buried Sara and Roy dropped her off at her home, Felicity immediately dialed her cousin. She was happy, but also wanted to make sure Felicity was thinking straight. Her boyfriend, who was ecstatic and eavesdropping, let her know that he was sending her his jet and an escort service in the morning.

Technically, he wanted to do it that night, but Felicity's cousin stopped him. Then, at promptly seven am a black SUV picked her up–no doubt her cousin's doing, as she knew her boyfriend would have sent a limo instead–and drove her to the airport. They drove through the security gates and to a hanger just to the side of the main airport, the jet waiting for takeoff. As the plane taxied down the runway, Felicity texted Diggle, knowing she needed to let _**someone**_ know of her whereabouts, then turning off her phone completely.

Now she was only less than five minutes out of New York and Felicity couldn't believe how at ease she was. After what happened with Slade, the army of Mirakuru soldiers, Oliver deciding she wasn't worth the risk right now, and now Sara's death, Felicity needed this time away. To think and regroup, and over all get her emotions on check with Oliver. Because what Felicity really knew that she needed to get those emotions straight since Oliver wasn't ready to accept something so good in his life and she was.

Oh, she really was ready to finally take that next step, and how Oliver broke both her heart and a bit of her spirit.

When the jet touched down, Felicity was surprised that her cousin's boyfriend had also sent a helicopter to take her to the tower that he both own and lived with her cousin, but Felicity should have known. He was a flashy man! Finally, the helicopter touched down, the pilot turning down the engine as someone opened the door, holding out their hand for her to take. He also took hold of her bag that she brought with her, Felicity protesting but to no avail. Slouching slightly as the blades were slowing down, Felicity let the man guide her away from the helicopter.

Once they were far away, she and the man stood up, Felicity looking up and smiling widely at the two people waiting for her. She then ran into the arms of her older cousin, throwing a thank you to the man who helped her so as to not be rude. Too long. Oh, it has been too long since she had seen her and Felicity missed the familiarity of everything that was a loving family member. Despite all the people she had liked and kept secrets from, her cousin was the only person whom she was able to tell the truth as she, too, had secrets of her own.

Well, until her secrets were brought out to light, that is.

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts hugged Felicity tightly, closing her eyes to keep from crying. Having no secrets between them, she knew what was really wrong with Felicity and why she had finally accepted her boyfriend's invitation to work for him. Of course, it also helped that they finally got to see each other and be in the same time zone for once! As they pulled away, the two women wiped their tears, laughing, before wrapping an arm around each other, Felicity turning to smile at her cousin's boyfriend.

"Hello Tony."

Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark grinned, opening his arms wide as he said, "Welcome to the Avenger's Tower, Miss Felicity Meghan Smoak. I am _**very**_ glad to have you here!"

Pepper shook her head, "Tony, don't start. She _**just**_ got here!"

Felicity shook her head, "Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to see where I'm working at before starting tomorrow."

"I knew there was a reason why I always liked you." Tony said, his grin even wider. "Right this way to your very _**own**_ high tech laboratory, Miss Smoak." he gave her a wink, "And _**all**_ the latest toys!"

Pepper sighs and rolls her eyes as her cousin squealed–yes, she actually squealed–jumping up and down, her eyes wide. "What are we waiting for?! Let's _**go**_!"

Yes, it may be miles away from Starling City and all that she was familiar with, but Felicity needed this. Whether anyone back home would understand or not her decision, she needed this.


End file.
